


Sophie the Diamond Fusion Hybrid

by Gnarek_67



Series: OC AU Stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gem Fusion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This is a story about a hybrid who is the child of a human and a gem fusion between two Diamonds. Their name is Sophie. They grew up in Empire City for fourteen years. Now, they and their family moved to Beach City where Steven and the Crystal Gems live.This story is set during Steven Universe and will start on Episode 1 of Season 1, "Gem Glow".  In the story, there will be chapters that are based on some of the episodes, while others are ones I either thought up of or someone made a suggestion.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Original Character(s), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Pearl & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Original Character(s)
Series: OC AU Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sophie the Diamond Fusion Hybrid

**Chapter 1:** Sophie Meets Steven and the Crystal Gems

At a two-story house in the neighborhood of Beach City, a door opened as a 14-year-old, feminine person stepped out of the house. They were wearing a black shirt with a big, red diamond on the front, a jean jacket on top, blue jean shorts, high-rise fishnet stockings, red boots, had red-colored eyes, blonde hair in a unique hairstyle, four arms, a tattoo of thorny vines on their upper left arm, freckles on the face and arms, and a red diamond and a black diamond, both on the stomach and next to the bellybutton but on opposite sides of each other and their points pointing in opposite directions.

Sophie, their father, and their housemates had just moved into Beach City last night. The trip was a long drive from Empire City, and after arriving and bringing all the stuff into the house, Sophie and their father had to put off unpacking their things until morning. After unpacking for a while, Sophie decided to take a tour of Beach City to see the sights.

They made it to the front of the lawn before a female voice sounded out from the house. “You sure you don’t need us to come along with you, Sophie?” the voice called out, concerned.

“I’m sure, RP,” called out Sophie, reassuring. “I’ll be back later and help with the rest of the unpacking.” They zipped up their jacket a little to cover up their gems. Then, Sophie turned left down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

While walking through the town, Sophie took in the sights as the passing by the stores and businesses that were in Beach City. As for the people, that stopped, pointed, and or whispered as soon as they saw Sophie’s four arms. 

They ignored the people who were staring at them. Sophie was used to the staring since it was the same back home at Empire City. “ _They’ve never actually seen a human with four hands before until now. It’ll be awhile until everyone gets used to me and the gems_ ,” they thought. Sophie continued on their way, heading for the part of the town that was near the water.

* * *

**Few More Minutes**

Sophie had arrived at a donut shop that had the words “The Big Donut” on the front and had a giant, chocolate frosted donut with sprinkles on the roof of the building. They were about to pass it by and head for the direction of the lighthouse, when suddenly...

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!” screamed a voice, which sounded like a boy’s. It was coming from inside the donut shop.

“Agh! Who’s screaming?!” exclaimed Sophie. They ran inside the donut shop. 

Inside was some blonde girl working behind the counter at the register, some teenage boy in front of the counter with a box, and there was a little boy who looked very worried as he looked at a pink mini-freezer that had that symbol of Cookie Cat on top of the freezer door. Both the blonde girl and teenage boy were wearing purple shirts with an image of a donut with a bite out of them, which meant that they were employees, which made the little boy a customer. The boy was wearing a red shirt with a big gold star on the front, cuffed blue jean shorts, pink flip-flop sandals, had light skin, and black hair that was in the form of some kind of a bumpy afro.

“Excuse me. Is something wrong?” they asked, concerned.

Everyone looked at Sophie and was shocked to see their four arms.

“What the heck are you?” asked Lars.

Sophie had an angry look on their face. “Now that’s just rude. I’m human,” said Sophie. “Now then, what seems to be all the commotion about?”

The boy started speaking. “There’s no more Cookie Cats!” he shouted, worried.

Sophie heard of those. They’ve had some before. “I’ve heard of those. They’ve stopped making them,” said Sophie. 

“Stopped making them? Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?” asked the boy.

“I don’t know,” they said. Sophie decided to just buy some donuts since they’re already inside, and went over to the cash register. They then told the girl which donuts they wanted. The donuts were for them, their father, and for some of their housemates. After that, they’ll comfort the boy about the Cookie Cats.

The girl started putting the donuts into some bags. “I’ve never seen you in Beach City before. You new here?” asked the girl.

Sophie gave a thumbs-up. “Yeah, me and my family just moved here last night,” they explained.

The girl smiled. “Well, hope you and your family have fun living here in Beach City. You all should check out the beach sometime. It’s a really great place to hang out,” she informed.

“Thanks, I will,” said Sophie. They then heard Lars telling the boy that he should make some with his “magic bellybutton”. Hearing that made Sophie curious. “Magic bellybutton? Hey, kid.” 

The boy turned towards her. “Yeah?” responded the boy.

“What did he mean by ‘magic bellybutton’?” they asked.

“Oh. I was born with a gem where my bellybutton is,” he explained. The boy then lifted up his shirt a little to show his stomach. Right where his bellybutton should be was a pink gem.

Sophie recognized the gem instantly. “ _No way. A rose quartz gem?_ ” thought Sophie, astonished. “Wow. I was born with a gem too.”

The kid instantly forgot about the Cookie Cats and focused on Sophie once he heard them say those words. He looked so interested and excited. “Really?!” he exclaimed.

Sophie used their bottom right hand to take their wallet out of their pocket and pay for the donuts. The boy was watching the entire time, amazed. “Uh, why do you think I’ve got four arms?” they said, jokingly. After getting the change, they put the money in their wallet and back into their pocket.

The boy laughed. “Where are your gems?” asked the boy.

Sophie gathered the bags of donuts into her upper arms. “On my stomach, but on opposite sides of my bellybutton,” said Sophie, who then approached the boy. “My name’s Sophie. Yours?” She held out one of her hands.

The boy shook it. “Steven Universe,” he said.

Sophie looked at the mini-freezer. Since there were no more Cookie Cats, that means that the mini-freezer might not be needed anymore. They approached the mini-freezer. “Hmm…” they hummed in thought as they looked. Sophie turned to look at the blonde girl. “Are you guys using this?”

* * *

**Many Minutes Later**

Sophie was carrying the cookie cat freezer in their second set of hands while still carrying the bags of donuts. The freezer was for Steven since Sophie knew that Steven would want it. They offered to carry it while Steven gave them a tour of the rest of Beach City and the Beach City Boardwalk. While giving Sophie the tour, Steven had been asking them lots of questions, which they answered. After Steven showed Sophie everything, the two of them were currently walking on the sand as they were right next to the cliff. He wanted to show them something important that was behind it.

“Ooh! Do you live with gems too?” asked Steven, excited.

Sophie chuckled as they found Steven’s happiness and excitable energy was fun to be around with. “Do you?” they countered. Sophie did in fact live with gems as their housemates were gems. They have been living with their father and the gems for years.

He looked happy and was smiling. “Yeah! The Crystal Gems!” he said.

Sophie was silent for a few seconds. “Yeah, I live with my dad and some gems back at my house,” they explained. “They’re really cool.”

“Yeah. So are the Crystal Gems too,” said Steven. “You should meet them.”

Sophie was trying to think up a good excuse not to. They just don’t want to meet them yet. If Sophie met them face-to-face, it would be a little hard to hold back their anger while being around them. “Uh, well…You see...”

“We’re here!” announced Steven.

Sophie snapped out of it. “Huh?” they questioned. It seems that Sophie was so distracted that they didn’t notice

They made it to some path that was elevated upwards and led to a house that was on a wooden deck. The deck was built on top of some elevated rock and was in front of some giant statue of a woman. The statue was carved into and from the cliff itself. The statue looked a little run down as three of its hands were broken off and lodged in the sand.

“ _Six hands? Must be a statue of a fusion_ ,” she thought. “Nice home.

“It's also the Crystal Gem’s home too,” he informed. “Follow me!”

“But-” said Sophie, but was then interrupted. Steven ran towards the house. They sighed and followed after Steven at a moderate pace in order not to drop anything.

Sophie didn’t notice a figure silently following them. They were going up the stairs, when suddenly…

“Ahh!” screamed Steven.

They gasped when they heard him scream. “Steven!” shouted Sophie, worried. Sophie ran up the stairs while holding on tightly to the items in their hands. 

Once they made it onto the deck, they saw Steven inside his house and being attacked by some kind of a green and black-colored centipede-like monster with a big eye inside of its mouth and was drooling green saliva from its weird jaws.

“I’m here, Steven!” shouted Sophie. Before they could even run over to help him, some kind of a whip with purple gems on it wrapped itself around the creature, immobilizing it. 

The one wielding the whip was a small, purple girl with silver hair. Part of the gem on her chest was showing since the right side of her shirt was slanted a little, revealing that it was a purple Amethyst. 

“S’up, Steven,” greeted Amethyst, casually. She pulled the whip back hard, causing the creature to be pulled off of Steven and sending it flying across the room.

It seems that there were more of those creatures throughout the entire house. There were two other gems fighting the creatures too.

There was a Pearl on top of a warp pad. She had some kind of light blue-colored spear in her hands, and was elegantly fighting back the creatures that were approaching her. Her gem was located on her forehead. She sent one of the creatures flying through the air.

The other gem caught the creature in her right hand and did a back breaker technique on it, and then she tossed it at one of the creatures that was approaching her. This gem was a gem Sophie had never seen before. This gem was wearing a black and red-colored outfit, has dark red skin, a roundish, square afro hairstyle that she definitely seen before on another gem, and some cool-looking visors that were covering her eyes. She was fighting back the creatures with her fists. There were some kind of big, battle gauntlet gloves on her hands. 

Sophie decided to focus on Steven. “Steven, are you okay?” they asked, concerned.

Steven picked himself off of the floor. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he said. He then looked amazed as he saw the creatures. “Awesome. What are these things?”

The Pearl grunted as she began to pick up the creature. “Ohh! Sorry, Steven,” apologized Pearl. She held the creature in her arms around its first set of legs, preventing it from escaping. “We’ll get these Centipeetles out of your room.”

The Centipeetle hissed as it tried to escape her hold.

“We think they were trying to get into the temple,” she explained.

Sophie decided to place the mini-freezer down onto the couch that was in front of the window. “I’ll place the freezer here if you don’t mind, Steven?” they asked. Sophie turned around and gestured at it.

Steven nodded. “Right there is good. Thanks,” he said.

Pearl looked up and saw Sophie. “Ahh!” she screamed, surprised. Pearl’s arms closed around the Centipeetle tighter.

Sophie was angry and put the second set of hands on their hips. “Hey, it’s rude to scream,” said Sophie, feeling insulted. “I may have four arms, but I do have feelings you know.”

As for the other two gems, the Amethyst poofed the creature she was fighting, while the other gem was looking at Sophie, and then she punched one of the creatures that sneaked up on her, instantly poofing it. 

Steven gestured at Sophie. “Guys, I want you all to meet Sophie. She’s just like me. She even lives with gems too!” introduced Steven, excited.

No one said anything. The Crystal Gems didn’t know what to say to Sophie, while Sophie didn’t feel like talking to them. Pearl was surprised that there was another hybrid like Steven, and then she snapped the neck of the Centipeetle, poofing it. 

Since no one was saying anything, Steven decided to introduce the Crystal Gems to Sophie. “Sophie, meet Pearl,” he began.

Pearl said nothing and waved a little.

“Amethyst,” continued Steven.

“S’up,” greeted Amethyst.

“And Garnet,” he finished. 

Garnet didn’t say anything.

Sophie didn’t feel like saying anything either. That was until they saw something in the corner of their right eye and glanced in the direction. Once they saw what it was, Sophie cleared their throat and pointed their finger. “Steven,” said Sophie. 

Steven followed their finger with his head and saw that there was a Centipeetle rooting through the fridge. “Hey! Get out of there!” he shouted. He ran over to the fridge and shooed it away. “Go on. Shoo! Shoo!”

The Centipeetle skittered away with a can of food in its mouth.

Steven looked at the fridge. “Aww, they got into everything,” he said disappointed.

Sophie placed the bags of donuts into their second set of arms. Then, they walked over to Steven and patted him on the head with their right hand. There was a vibrating sound coming from Sophie’s left pocket. They reached into their pocket and pulled out a cell phone. On the screen was a blurry picture with the Caller ID saying “Ruby”.

“I’m doing okay and I’ll be on my way right now, all right?” questioned Sophie. It was like Sophie knew what they were going to say before they could say it.

To everyone else, they only hear a voice muttering.

“Okay. Bye,” they said. Sophie then pocketed the phone. “Sorry, Steven. I have to get going now. Eyeball wants me to come home now. She’s worried about me.”

“Fine,” sighed Steven. He was pat on the head again by them.

Sophie smiled. “Don’t worry, Steven. I’ll see you tomorrow for some fries. You did promise to show me your favorite thing on the menu, ‘The Bits’, right?” they said.

Steven smiled. “Yeah, I did, he said.

Sophie smiled too. Then, they walked away and headed for the door. The moment they saw the Crystal Gems, the smile disappeared instantly and it turned into a frown instead. Sophie turned away from them and while heading for the door, they saw a painting hanging above the door. It was a painting of an adult woman with long, curly pink hair, a pretty white dress with a small star cut out where her bellybutton would be, and a Rose quartz gem right in the middle of the star on her shirt and exactly where her bellybutton would be.

“ _Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems and the leader of the rebellion. A mysterious gem that no one knows about, not even the Diamonds_ ,” they thought. Sophie left through the door and went down the stairs.

While walking down the elevated path, Sophie’s hands began glowing with a red aura. Not only that, but small, red dots of lights were being emitted from the aura itself. But then, once they reached the end of the path, instead of walking to the right, Sophie walked to the left. They continued walking until they were around the corner of the cliff. Sophie then spotted the thing they was looking for. 

“There you are,” they declared. Sophie ran around the corner. 

After less than fifteen seconds, there was the sound of a monster screeching, followed by the sound of something poofing. The only sounds that were left was the sound of the waves and some footsteps. Sophie came from around the corner and in her hands was a Nephrite gem inside of a bubble. The bubble had the pattern of red and black-colored squares.

“That was exhausting,” said Sophie. They tapped the top of the bubble and it teleported away.

* * *

**Meanwhile-Sophie’s House**

The bubbled gem appeared in the air above Sophie’s room.

* * *

**Back with Sophie**

Sophie headed the other way they came from with Steven. “Let’s go, Ruby,” they called out. Sophie knew the whole time that they were being followed by one of the gems that was living with them.

The mysterious figure that had been following them, revealed themself from behind the broken statue hand. They were a gem just like the Crystal Gems, was a few inches shorter than Steven, and was a gem known as a Ruby. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black jean shorts, had both dark red skin and a roundish, square afro like Garnet, and her Ruby gem was exactly where her left eye was.

“I thought you promised not to follow me?” questioned Sophie. They know what Ruby’s excuse was.

“I was worried about you,” said Ruby, stubborn. “We’re in a new place that is different from Empire City. By the way, who was that kid you were with?”

They knew what was going to happen next once they told Ruby. After all, Ruby hates the Crystal Gems. “If I told you, you’d get mad,” said Sophie.

“Try me,” said Ruby.

“That boy is a hybrid like me and is the son of a certain gem,” they vaguely said.

She was now interested. “Who is their mother?” asked Ruby.

They were a little far enough from Steven’s house for Sophie to tell Ruby. “His mother is Rose Quartz,” said Sophie. Ruby paused her walking. “And he’s living with three of the Crystal Gems, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.”

Ruby’s body started shaking. “Rose...Quartz?” she said slowly in anger. Out of all of the members of the Crystal Gems, Ruby hates Rose Quartz the most and there is a reason why.

Sophie sighed. “Ruby, you can’t punish the child for the crimes of the mother. You know that,” they said.

Ruby crossed her arms and huffed in anger. “I know that, but Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond!” she exclaimed. “How can I forget about that?!”

Sophie placed a hand on top of Ruby’s hair. “For now, forget about your revenge,” they said. “Besides, you don’t know the abilities of the Crystal Gems themselves or what they would do to you if you tried to get revenge.”

Sophie picked Ruby up, carried her around the stomach in their right arm, and continued walking. “Besides, I like being friends with Steven, and I like having you around since you’re one of the many important people in my life,” said Sophie. They couldn't see it, but Ruby had blushed from the compliment. “Promise me you’ll forget about your revenge?”

Ruby was silent for a while until she made a decision. “...Fine. I'll forget about my revenge since I can't get revenge against the child,” she said, grumpily. “Can you let me down now?”

“Nope,” they said nonchalantly, smiling. Sophie headed for home, carrying Ruby and the bags of donuts.


End file.
